Le corps d'Orochimaru
by MV-GD
Summary: Que se passerait-il si orochimaru venait à manquer de corps? Comment réagirait kabuto? Et puis, comment oro pourrait-il détruire Konoha? Vous le saurez... ou peut-être pas...
1. Chapter 1

les mots en gras sont nos commentaires personnels

* * *

Un jour, dans le repaire caché d'Orochimaru,

Oro : kabuto, il faut que je change de corps le plus rapidement possible, celui-ci part en morceau.

Kabuto : Mais…maître nous n'aurons jamais le temps de retrouver un nouveau corps ! Je…

Oro : Je vois…

kabuto: Nous en pouvons plus rien faire...c'est trop tard...

oro: Alors je vais devoir le faire...il ne reste que cette solution...même si je ne voulais pas l'employer...

Kabuto : Quoi maître ?Quelle solution ?_-commence à avoir un peu peur là-_

**(et il a bien raison)**

Oro : Va au marché me chercher un poulet !

_-Plus tard-_

Oro :Arrête de rire et dis-toi bien que ce n'est qu'une solution temporaire, juste le temps de retrouver un autre corps.

Kabuto : J'y peux rien ! Vous avez l'air si…

Oro : _-Regard assassin-_

**(kabuto, vous êtes mort...au revoir)**

Kabuto : Bon bref je vais tuer un autre ninja.

_-Trois ans plus tard-_

Oro : Cot cot KABUTO cocorico !

Kabuto : Oui c'est bon j'arrive !_-entre dans la pièce-_ Mais il est passé où ce connard ?

Oro : FAIS ATTENTION TU ME MARCHES DESSUS IMBECILE !

Kabuto : Oh désolé maître je…enfin…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…je…

Oro : Kabuto, tu t'enfonces...

**(il a déja les jambes dans le sol 0.0)**

Kabuto : Euh oui que puis-je pour votre service ?

Oro : Je n'en peux plus cot trouve moi un corps humain ! Vite !

Kabuto : ce n'est de ma faute si vous venez de refuser tous corps que je vous ai proposé, l'un parce qu'il était trop faible, l'autre parce qu'il était trop moche et le dernier en date parce qu'il ressemblait trop à Jiraya et que ça vous rappelait la nuit que vous aviez passé tous les deux ensemble et qui a dégénéré en partie de …

Oro : C'est bon pas besoin des détails ! Mais trouve une solution, j'en peux plus de ce corps…quoique_…-il regarde une chenille avec appétit-_

Kabuto : AAARRRRRGH !NON ! PAS LA CHENILLE ! PITIEZ PAS DEVANT MOI ! C'EST VRAIMENT DEGUEULASSE ! JE TROUVERAI UN CORPS JE VOUS PROMETS ! AAAAAARRRRRGGGGH !-_sort en courant-_

**(pauvre petit...voir Orochimaru manger une chenille...déjà que c'est dur de le voir comme il est d'habitude...)**

Oro : Ben quoi, Kabuto attends qu'est- ce qu'y a ? Il est vraiment bizarre .

**(Attends, tu t'es vu avant de dire ça ?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait sur le pays du feu, les écureuils jouaient dans les arbres et les orochimaru…

Oro : KABUTO !DEPECHE TOI ! IL FAUT QU'ON ATTAQUE KONOHA !  
Kabuto : vous êtes sûr..

Oro : Oui pourquoi ?

Kabuto : Je veux pas vous vexer mais…sous cette forme…

Oro : Quoi elle est très bien cette forme ?

Kabuto : C'est que justement…

Oro : Oui ?

Kabuto : Vous…comment dire ?

Oro : Dis-le ! Allez !

Kabuto : Vous croyez vraiment qu'un poulet va les effrayer ? Non mais regardez-vous ! Vous mesurez moins de 20 cm de haut, vous pouvez à peine voler et…

Oro : _-regard glacial_-Merci de me le rappeler. Et tu oublies que je peux toujours invoquer Manda et les autres serpents…

Kabuto : C'est vrai…excusez-moi.

Oro : Bon allons-y !

-Plus tard sur le chemin-

Kabuto : C'est quoi le plan ?

Oro : Je m'infiltre dans Konoha, et je… euh Kabuto ?

Kabuto : Oui ?

Oro : Je dois t'avouer quelque chose…

Kabuto : Oui? Quoi ?

Oro : C'est que…c'est un peu gênant…

**(Oro gêné incroyable0.0)**

Kabuto : Oui ?

Oro : Je sais pas comment te le dire…mais depuis qu'on marche j'ai remarqué que…

Kabuto : Allez…

Oro : J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et je me rends compte que… sans toi je…

Kabuto : Vous pouvez tout me dire !

**(moment de vérité : Kabuto et orochimaru : un amour partagé ?)**

Oro : Sans toi je survivrai pas… les renards me regardent tous bizarrement ! Les laissent pas me manger ! Pitié !

**(et ben non)**

Kabuto : …0.0

Oro : Tu mécoutes quand je te parle ?

Kabuto : …0.0

Oro : Youhhou

Kabuto : …0.0…

Oro : Oh une chenille !

Kabuto : AAAHHHH NON RECOMMENCEZ PAS !

**(efficace comme technique faudra qu'on essaie un jour)**

Oro : J'ai cru que t'étais mort ! Recommence jamais ça !

Kabuto : C'était quoi le plan alors ?

Oro : Ah oui…donc je m'infiltre dans Konoha et tu me rejoins à mon signal !

Kabuto : Ok

_-Plus tard, à l'intérieur de Konoha-_

Kakashi : Yo Naruto ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

Naruto : Ramens ramens ramens!

Kakashi. Ah je viens avec toi alors !

_-En ce même moment, dans une ruelle sombre…-_

Oro : Je vais enfin détruire ce village ! Cot cocorico cotcot cot

**(ceci n'est pas le signal pour Kabuto, c'est juste le rire démoniaque d'Orochimaru…enfin pas démoniaque pour l'instant…mais essayez de rire avec un bec…)**

Kakashi : Tu as dit quelque chose Naruto ?

Naruto : Non c'était pas vous sensei ?

Kakashi : Non c'est bizarre on est seul dans cette ruelle…enfin y a ce poulet aussi mais y compte pas…

Oro : Comment ça je compte pas ? Je suis Orochimaru le légendaire Sannin et je vais éclater ce village…cot cocorico cotcot cot

**(arrête de rire tu fais pitié là, Oro)**

Naruto : Cool je peux l'adopter sensei? Il est trop marrant !

Oro : M'adopter? Non mais ça va pas! Attends tu vas voir! INVOCATION !

Manda : Tiens je suis à Konoha! cool! Mais il est où mon invocateur là? Il fait chier.

Kakashi : Alors c'est vraiment orochimaru…

Oro : MANDA !DETRUIT CE VILLAGE !

Manda : Oh un poulet ! MANGER

Oro : NOOOON ! LACHE MOI IMBECILE ! JE ME VENGERAI TU VERRAS ! REPTILE INUTILE ! A L'AIDE !KABUTO!

Manda: Coriace mais super bon! Allez au revoir tout le monde si orochimaru est pas là je peux partir!

Oro: ATTENDS QUE JE ME VENGE ET TU VERRAS CONNARD!

**(Manda l'a dit le poulet était coriace)**

Manda: Tiens j'ai cru l'entendre...

Ainsi périrent les serpents: Manda pour cause d'indigestion et l'autre reptile, aussi appelé Orochimaru, le légendaire sannin et aussi son amour éternel **(pas si éternel que ça d'ailleurs)** par Kabuto, mourut dévoré par un renard... avait survécu à la digestion de Manda pour mieux se faire avoir par Ichiraku qui l'avait transformé en ramens au poulet...

**(méchant Ichiraku on ne tue pas le criminels démoniaques qui ne pensent qu'à diriger le monde! Ta mère te l'a jamais dit ?)**

* * *

**Moralité : trouvez vous-même je suis pas là pour ça.**

_V : Mi naaan pluuuus~_

_Story écrite par M (Vous savez le M de MV-GD) mais trouvez par M et V! _


End file.
